Batman Batman Brave and the Bold
Batman is a hero in the DC Universe and the main character of Batman: the Brave and the Bold Contents http://braveandbold.wikia.com/wiki/Batman# show History Origin On one fateful Christmas day, a family of three left their favorite movie theater in Gotham City's Park Row. The couple's son, Bruce Wayne, is disenchanted by their movie choice, "The Mask of Zorro." Previously, he didn't get the right toy he wanted for Christmas. Dr. Wayne, disappointed he couldn't make his son happy, decides it is time to go home. They take a wrong turn into an unlit alleyway. A desperate man with a gun demands the group's valuables. A scuffle follows. Within seconds, Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne are dead. Their son, Bruce Wayne has forever had his childhood stolen from him. He became obsessed with the pursuit of justice and created a plan for the rest of his life. Once old enough, Bruce Wayne traveled the world and honed his body and mind to the highest physical peak. Along the way, he studied every known science including criminology, forensics, chemistry and psychology. Wayne trained under manhunters and martial arts masters and in time, became an unrivaled master, himself. Batman also became the master of disguise. One of his signature disguises is Matches Malone. Wayne trained in Tibet, where he mastered techniques to be able to prevent telepathic manipulation and astral project his consciousness, and in China, where he studied Wudang martial arts under Master Wong Fei. Years later, Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City. He took on what most critics called a figurehead position as joint CEO in Wayne Enterprises, as he maintained a public image of a billionaire playboy. One day, Wayne investigated a den of bats on his property and discovered a system of caverns that stretched beyond his 150 acre estate into most of Gotham. He converted the caverns into his alter-ego's base of operations, complete with state of the art technology pinched secretly from Wayne Enterprises Research and Development. Chemistry and forensics lab, a high-tech computer database, a secret driveway, dock and shrines decorated the cave. Wayne then created a suitable identity for himself. It was something to use the darkness as a weapon, to strike fear in the hearts of criminals, Batman. He then was mentored by the Justice Society of America along with the second Black Canary. From his perspective, they seemed to micromanage his every move, disapprove of his overuse of gadgets, and laud over Black Canary's mastery. After the tragedy at Haley's Circus, Bruce Wayne offered to adopt the orphaned Dick Grayson as his ward. Grayson was angry at himself for not trying harder to stop his parents' deaths and tried to find their killer himself. He was later rescued by Batman and taken to the Batcave. Batman revealed his secret identity to the shocked Grayson. Batman saw a kindred spirit in Grayson and offered him a partnership. After swearing an oath of justice, Grayson became Robin and together, they became the Dynamic Duo. As time went on, the Dynamic Duo's adventures became some of Batman's Greatest Cases. One such case, was when Batman and Robin confronted Firefly during his Rainbow Rampage. In order to combat Firefly's prisma laser rays, Batman wore a different color costume. The night after wearing a green costume, Batman wore a red costume. He and Robin defeated Firefly at the Gold Depository by switching his costume into a rainbow design, a precautionary alteration he anticipated. As Robin got older, he desired to strike out on his own as a hero and have a city of his own to protect. Batman allowed this but never admitted to him how proud he was of his pupil. Over the years, Batman ventured outside of Gotham to face more supervillains side by side his allies. Even though several super hero groups such as the Justice League International, Justice Society of America, and Batmen of All Nations are active, Batman prefers pairing up one-on-one and using his all-in-one utility belt. Batman also supplies his own transportation in the form of the Batmobile, capable of transforming into a car, plane or submersible. In case, the Batmobile was ever compromised, Batman kept a spare car in storage outside of the Batcave. He also built secret spider holes all over Gotham City in order for him take advantage of his enemies. As a failsafe, Batman envisioned a nightmare scenerio where all of his allies were under the control of his enemies. He analyzed his allies and devised methods to defeat them. The file was kept on the Bat Computer in the Batcave. Recently, Batman also became a mentor to up and coming heroes like Plastic Man, Blue Beetle, and the Outsiders. While breaking up a heist conducted by Kite Man, one of his henchman Eel O'Brian tried to escape with the goods. Batman intervened and O'Brian fell into a vat of acid. Batman saved him and vouched for his innocence when he testified against Kite Man. As Plastic Man, he was still swayed by the lure of wealth and Batman keeps him on a tight leash. Blue Beetle, on the other hand, was eager to just be in the presence of Batman and learn everything he can. Batman's reocurring advice was to use brain over brawn. Before he knew it, Batman witnessed Blue Beetle transform from a child with potential to a full fledged hero after their encounter with Kanjar-Ro. Together with Green Arrow, Batman was divined as the only other person capable of extracting Excalibur from stone besides King Arthur. Morgaine Le Fey overheard Merlin's declaration and used mind control on Batman to take Excalibur for herself. Green Arrow was still able to temporarily reason with Batman but Merlin later cancelled the enchantment. Back on Earth, Batman tested the extremes of his endurance when he was infected by Chemo during a scheme by the Brain to take over Bialya. With too much at risk, Batman ignored the Atom's warning to refrain from activity and attacked Chemo. Batman's condition accelerated and suffered motor paralysis. Batman utilized voice command aboard the Batmobile and risked death when he ventured into Chemo to disarm the nuclear warhead it swallowed. Thanks to Aquaman and the Atom, Batman was cured just in time for him to defeat the Brain. After the Green Lantern Hal Jordan sealed himself and his comrades within his ring, he instructed the object to seek out help from Batman and transport him to Oa. When Batman learned Despero was the culprit, he considered donning Jordan's ring but at the caution of Sinestro, G'Nort, and Guy Gardner, Batman opted to be augmented by their combined power. They fashioned Batman a power suit that acts on his the will, much like the relationship between power ring and Green Lantern. Batman elected himself leader and came up with a rag tag strategy to stop Despero. While he distracted Despero, Sinestro would shield Earth, Gardner would distract Mogo, and G'Nort would drain the power from Mogo's battery. While apprehending the Top, who robbed a branch of the National City Bank of Gotham, Batman was telepathically contacted by his former master, Wong Fei. On the astral plane, he requested Batman's help in defending the Wudang Totem from the Terrible Trio. Despite Wong Fei's indifference, Batman sought out his former classmate, Bronze Tiger. After tricking Bronze Tiger, they arrived at Wudang Temple and lost the totem to the Trio. Sensing the end, Batman was ready to fight to the death but Bronze Tiger swiped the totem away. While Bronze Tiger transformed into a tiger man, Batman transformed into a literal bat man. However, along with enhanced attributes, Batman grew wings for flight and was blind, forced to rely on internal sonar. After defeating the Riddler's crossword plot, Batman returned to his Batcave and found the calling card of the Red Hood of Earth 3. He battled an intruder, Owlman, and discovered a parallel Earth made contact with him. Disguised as Owlman, he journeyed back to the parallel Earth for answers. Batman facilitated the ascension of the forces of good on Earth 3 by helping to defeat the Injustice Syndicate of Amerika. Curious about the nature of the Multiverse, Batman spent a week exploring other Earths. He met other versions of himself and formed quick alliances. However, when Batman returned to his Earth, he found himself three weeks into the future and he was a fugitive. Batman discovered Owlman escaped his failsafe prison cell (equipped with titanium alloy, seven pins, eight cam locks, and three layers of redundancy) and was committing crimes as Batman. Unable to convince the other heroes what happened, Batman found himself allying with the ultimate wild card, the Joker. In the final showdown, Batman resorted to his contingency plan and transported his alternate allies to the battlefield. Owlman was escorted back to his reality and Batman's name was cleared. While stopping Crazy Quilt from stealing another painting, Batman was teleported to London circa late 1800's. A troubled Jason Blood meant to summon him for help but was apprehended by an angry mob. Sherlock Holmes finished the summoning in his place. Dr. Watson thought of Batman as a demon but Holmes deduced Batman was a hero, doctor's son, entrepreneur, and trauma victim. Likewise, Batman stated Holmes' identity in record time to Holmes' astonishment. After Batman freed Blood, he met up with Holmes and Watson. Batman deciphered an anagram left by Gentleman Jim Craddock that revealed he framed Blood and was after 10 people. In the confrontation, Batman's costume was heavily damaged. Etrigan cast a spell that re-dressed Batman, but in a more Victorian-era fashion. Together, they were able to clear Blood's name, capture Craddock, defeat his demon benefactor Asteroth, and restored the stolen souls to their rightful owners. In the end, Batman admitted that he knew who Sherlock Holmes because he is the "World's Greatest Detective." However, he built a legendary reputation on Earth and across space and time. Some time after defeating Owlman, Batman soon encountered another worthy enemy, a mysterious figure called Equinox. Obsessed with keeping the universe in equilibrium, Equinox would let others die to secure the hand of fate. Batman, sharing an almost similar perspective, wouldn't allow Equinox to let innocent nor any life to be taken and challenged him at every turn. When Equinox tried to kill both Gorilla Grodd and the Question, Batman tipped the scales to justice and forced his death trap to stop. However, both Batman and Question were intrigued when Equinox magically defied death and disappeared. Months later, Equinox resurfaced and implored Batman to stay away from Kafka. Batman continued to try to stop Kafka and save the world. Batman prevented a maximum nuclear meltdown at the cost of his life. Amazed by Batman's unpredictability, Equinox restored him to full health and vanished again. Batman soon received a new challenge by Equinox to meet him at Machu Picchu. Batman played into his hands and helped sacrifice Equinox into the temple's mystical gyroscope. As a result, the villain was reborn as a god and absorbed the powers of all the Lords of Order and Chaos. Favoring his ability to be unpredictable, Dr. Fate empowered Batman with the powers and skills of Aquaman, Blue Beetle, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Fire, Plastic Man, Black Lightning, Flash, Black Canary, and his own. Despite a battle in Gotham and space, Batman realized his newfound power wasn't enough. Instead, he used his brain to question Equinox' own balance. When the mad god hesitated and admitted his hatred for the Lords, Equinox began to lose his grip and Batman applied the finishing blow, hitting him into the beginning of time. After the space-time continuum was restored to normal, Batman returned to Gotham and transformed back to his regular self. Batman congratulated everyone for a job well done. Batman soon reunited with his mentors, the Justice Society of America, at a public reunion event. However, it was pre-empted by the resurrection of the team's enemy Per Degaton. Some time later, he was also reunited with his former sidekick Robin who teamed up with Speedy and Aqualad to track down Ra's Al-Ghul. After the mad immortal was defeated, Robin appeared with a new costume and Batman suggested Nightwing as his new name. Over the months, Batman was exposed to different family units of superheroes: the Plastic Man family, the Aquaman family, the Justice Society of America, and the Metal Men to name a few; all were imbued with continuing a legacy in one form or another. While battling Chemo, Batman met the Metal Men for the first time. Intrigued, he took up Doc Magnus' offer to return with them and learn more. Soon enough, Batman was embroiled in a kidnapping. After looking at Magnus's back up files, Batman deduced the scientist's former team were evil and behind the scheme. In the aftermath, Batman sacrificed his Batmobile in a self-destruction to destroy the Gas Gang. While confronting Dr. Double X at a nuclear test facility, Batman was caught in the blast of supercharged nuclear energy. He was split into three separate beings that represented his core personalities; logic, strength, and slacker. Evidently, without the trauma and emotional baggage of his past, Batman would be a complete loser. Impatient with the proceedings, the physical Batman went on patrol and ignited a fight between 23 third-rate super villains. The other Batmen joined and in the chaos, Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond were kidnapped by Dr. Double X. After the villain was defeated, Rusch theorized he could use X's technology and his power to recombine the Batmen. The gamble worked and Batman found himself with a new ally. Batman encountered a second ally while chasing space pirates who stole the Emerald Eye of Ekron. While he deflected enemy fire, Batman inadvertently created a wormhole and was pulled in. He landed on the far away Zur En Arrh and met that planet's Batman. After being exposed to Rhodon, a unique atmospheric element, his muscles and tissue were augmented and he had superpowers: flight, enhanced strength, impenetrable skin, and could shoot freeze rays from his eyes.He quickly won the admiration of Zur En Arrh. In one day, Batman eliminated organized crime in the north end, reforested a wildfire area, destroyed a comet headed for the planet, defeated a giant three-eyed monster, and stopped 36 crimes, including a robbery at the Gothtropolis Bank. However, Rohtul escaped and deduced the new Batman was from Earth. He then exposed Batman to Quartz. In combination with Rhodon, it is poisonous to Earthlings. Luckily, the Batman of Zur En Arrh sprayed him in a polymer compound to shield him from the planet's atmospheric elements. Together they defeated Rohtul and his robots. Just in time, Green Arrow arrived and they returned back to Earth. Batman arrived in Fawcett City when a news feed reported Dr. Sivana was attacking the WHIZ radio tower. He later teamed up with Captain Marvel to track down the mad scientist. Instead, they met Black Adam. Forced to eject from his Batmobile, Batman employed a sonic gun to disorient the villain and reason with him. Batman tried to dissuade Marvel from seeking answers from Black Adam and journeyed with him to the Rock of Eternity and met Shazam. Things took a turn for the worse when Sivana stole Shazam's power and proceeded to destroy Captain Marvel. After defeating his children, Batman outsmarted Sivana and tricked him into saying "Shazam," thus losing his powers. After the case was closed, Batman began an investigation to find any living relatives of Billy Batson. He discovered Batson had a twin sister and reunited them. Lew Moxon, former top Gotham mob boss, was on his deathbed. Batman disguised himself as a priest and visited Moxon in order to learn who carried out a hit he ordered on Thomas Wayne. He followed up at the Tiki Tavern, a notorious haven for gangsters only to encounter Phantom Stranger. He teleported Batman over three decades into the past. He met his parents, dressed as a bat and a butterfly, and called himself Matthew Malone when they addressed him. Lew Moxon appeared and attempted to steal the gala's donation money. Batman and Thomas Wayne teamed up to defeat the gang. One, Joe Chill, escaped arrest. The Spectre then teleported him some time later to Blackgate Penitentiary where Batman witnessed Joe Chill offer to get revenge on Wayne for Moxon. Back in the present, Batman did a search on Joe Chill and tracked him to an illegal arms sale attended by several super villains. After cornering Chill in a room, Batman revealed his secret identity to him and beat him into submission. Batman, however, spared his life. Chill fled and asked for help. When the villains realized he was responsible for Batman's birth, they beat him. As Batman took down the remaining villains, the roof was weakened and caved in. Chill was killed by several debris. In honor of his father, Batman hung his bat costume on a display in the Batcave and closed his first case. Weeks after detecting an unidentified signal, Batman prepared for a case in the 31st century. Unable to contact several allies, Batman teamed up with Booster Gold. Upon returning on October 3rd, Batman was attacked by the Faceless Hunter. After surviving the battle, Batman modified his communicator so only those with uncompromised synaptic responders could receive the signal. At an old subway station, Batman and Booster Gold met up with Billy Batson, the two halves of Firestorm, and B'Wana Beast. Despite the mesh of inexperience, arrogance, and eccentricity, Batman rallied them to destroy the phantom signal, traced to Star City. Unable to handle the hordes of infected super heroes, the team retreated into the sewers and assembled in a nearby S.T.A.R. Labs facility to study a Starro clone attached to Vixen. After the Starro Invasion was repelled, Batman managed the effort to account for every hero then flew to the Faceless Hunter's space cruiser to save B'Wana Beast and Earth. Unable to directly defeat him, Batman utilized one of his own weapons and trapped the villain in an energy cell. In the process of saving the planet, B'Wana Beast sacrificed his life. Upon returning, Batman and the world's heroes erected a memorial statue in B'Wana's honor. Death became a constant theme after B'Wana Beast's sacrifice. The Doom Patrol was reunited only to sacrifice their lives to save 14 citizens of Codsville from General Zahl. The long-dead ally and friend, the Flash turned out to be alive and enslaved in the 25th Century by Professor Zoom. Batman used Flash's resonance wave as coordinates to the 25th Century and summoned the original Flash and Kid Flash to help him activate the Cosmic Treadmill to find the missing hero. After being knocked on the head by a sandbag, Batman lost his memory and the Matches Malone alias took over. Empowered by the Cloak of Nefertiti, Malone survived death in his daring robberies and took over crime in Gotham City. Catwoman deduced all 9 lives granted by the Cloak were used up and sent Malone off the top of the Iceberg Lounge. Instead of resurrecting Malone, the Cloak obeyed its parameters and granted new life to Batman. While facing a trio of Energy Monsters, Batman learned the country-wide disaster was the result of Booster Gold's trip to the past. Batman and Booster Gold returned to the past and helped Blue Beetle defeat the Madniks before they transformed into the monsters. Batman thanked Booster Gold for the chance to have closure with Beetle, who was passed on in the present, and have one last mission. Much to his delight, Batman was soon visited again by Bat-Mite. While glimpsing a shrine devoted to different versions of Batman, he had to return home to stop the Joker. However, in the battle, the Joker was gifted with Bat-Mite's powers. Joker used them to kill Batman over and over from giant hammer to acid bath to tree grinder to vehicular manslaughter by train. Batman eventually outsmarted Joker into going into his mind where he still had power. Batman showed Joker a world without Batman, one where the Joker would be completely sane and normal. After agreeing to give Bat-Mite back his powers, Joker was teleported back to reality. While fighting Tiger Shark, Batman got a distress call from Katrina Maldoff, the former Batwoman. Concerned about her reclusiveness, Batman agreed to visit her. Unfortunately, she cast a spell and took over his body to get revenge on the Riddler. Stuck in Batwoman's body, Batman learned to walk in heels, recruited Felix Faust to undo the spell, and convinced Nightwing and Batgirl to help. On Election Day, Batman teamed with Plastic Man and the Freedom Fighters to stave off a Qwardian operation. When Uncle Sam offered Plastic Man membership, Batman warned Plastic Man. The team was sincere about their patriotic ideals. Plastic Man proved his worth when he returned with a plan to bring back Uncle Sam, getting the planet to sing a rendition of Yankee Doodle. Batman fought against the Qwardian Supreme Chairman. However, when he revealed battle armor, Batman got a little help from Uncle Sam. Batman's faith in Plastic Man was again short lived when he had no idea who President Obama was. Shortly, Alfred Pennyworth finished writing his latest detective story, "The Knights of Tomorrow!". In it, Batman fought the Joker one last time, convinced Catwoman to turn good, married her, and fathered a son named Damian. When the time came, Wayne passed on the mantle of Batman to Dick Grayson and taught Damian everything he knew so he could one day succeed Grayson. During a gala opening of the Batman Museum, Bruce and Selina Wayne were killed after being buried in debris, all part of the Joker's last plan. His closest allies and family attended the funeral. Ultimately, Wayne's wish was granted and his son and grandson took up the mantle. While tracing the vampire Dala with Etrigan, Batman was bitten. He soon turned into a vampire and was unable to fight the evil within. He took on the False Face Society and fed on Black Mask. A short time later, he even fed on Alfred Pennyworth in the Batcave. Unable to suppress it, Batman called an emergency meeting of the Justice League at the Watchtower. Now able to shape shift, endowed with enhanced attributes, and use hypnosis, Batman turned all but Martian Manhunter into his vampire minions. Etrigan arrived and teamed up with Manhunter to stop Batman. Following a clue from Batman, Martian Manhunter shifted orbit of the Watchtower toward the Sun. The Sun's rays restored Batman and the other heroes back to normal. When Batman came to, he was under the impression it was a massive hallucination. When the Question went missing on Apokolips, Batman worked to piece together his last transmission and found a new Justice League. When the team's first mission wasn't going so well, Batman took them to an auxiliary Batcave underneath the Lincoln Memorial to regroup and draw a new strategy with Martian Manhunter. However, Booster Gold's texting alerted the enemy forces to the League's location. Batman could only watch as Darkseid arrived. He managed to dodge his Omega Effect and challenged the despot to a fist fight without super powers. Batman was nearly beaten to a pulp and killed but the Question came through and reversed the Boom Tube frequency, taking all the invasion forces back to Apokolips. While tracing the vampire Dala with Etrigan, Batman was bitten. He soon turned into a vampire and was unable to fight the evil within. He took on the False Face Society and fed on Black Mask. A short time later, he even fed on Alfred Pennyworth in the Batcave. Unable to suppress it, Batman called an emergency meeting of the Justice League at the Watchtower. Now able to shape shift, endowed with enhanced attributes, and use hypnosis, Batman turned all but Martian Manhunter into his vampire minions. Etrigan arrived and teamed up with Manhunter to stop Batman. Following a clue from Batman, Martian Manhunter shifted orbit of the Watchtower toward the Sun. The Sun's rays restored Batman and the other heroes back to normal. When Batman came to, he was under the impression it was a massive hallucination. During a mission to stop Kanjar-Ro from blowing up a planet, Batman was caught in the blast wave and injured. Martian Manhunter diagnosed Batman would be out of commission for weeks and volunteered to help in the recovery effort. Batman, however, knew he needed to return to Gotham City as soon as possible. He eventually distracted Manhunter with a feedback loop and created a makeshift exosuit with what was available in the medical bay. Batman returned to help Aquaman, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, and Plastic Man defeat Joker. However, several Batmen from several parallel universes arrived to lend their aid. Batman relented and just for the night, 21 Batmen went on patrol to watch over Gotham City. After two rare gem thefts in Bludhaven and Star City happened, Batman traced the trail of the criminal to Metropolis. Landing at the Hall of Minerals, Batman teamed up with Superman to stop the thief, Lex Luthor. At Superman's request, Batman decided to stay in Metropolis and help fight crime. Together, they battled Metallo, El Gar-Kur in Kandor, played with Krypto, and encountered Mr. Mxyzptlk. However, after an incident with Toyman, Batman realized something happened to Superman. He questioned Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane and examined gifts given to them earlier in the day. Batman's analysis confirmed his theory both items contained Red Kryptonite. Since the effects lasted only 24 hours, Batman and Krypto needed to stall Superman. Batman armed himself with a new suit of protective armor and went to Metropolis with Krypto to face Superman. When Superman came to, they both concluded Lex Luthor was the mastermind behind infecting the Man of Steel with the Kryptonite. They decided to play it safe and switched costumes and use ventriloquism to fool and defeat Luthor. During a parade in their honor, Batman and Superman were forced to exit the float and face another threat, the arrival of Brainiac. While fighting Catman, Batman suddenly vanished from the space-time continuum. Rip Hunter noticed the event and alerted the Justice League International. If they didn't act quickly, Batman would be gone forever. The JLI traveled through time and saved Batmen of various time periods. However, Batman was still missing and everyone but Hunter and Martian Manhunter already began to forget Batman. Once the Revenge Squad and Equinox were neutralized, Batman returned and went with Rip Hunter to the far future to reunite with the JLI and meet four other Batmen. 50 years from the present, Wayne is still active as Batman despite being bound to a wheelchair. When Batman is needed, Wayne can shift the wheelchair into a Batman suit that allows him to walk, fly, and otherwise be Batman. He, Superman, and Wonder Woman defeated giant robots who disrupted a ceremony at the Superhero Memorial. Batman teamed up with Aquaman to stop Gorilla Grodd from stealing an ocean laboratory. They failed to stop him and Batman returned to Gotham City to figure out Grodd's latest scheme. However, Batman fell victim to Bat-Mite's meddling and was mostly unaware to the changes to reality being made - namely a wife and child, his new Neon Talking Super Street Batluge, Aquaman's voice change - until Ambush Bug convinced him with his rule against guns. Batman vowed to fight one last time and Grodd was defeated by the combined might of Batman, Aquaman, and Ambush Bug. Batman broke the last of Grodd's Banana Beams and restored the civilians of Gotham City back to normal. He returned to the Batcave and saw Ambush Bug's hastily put together party got a great turn out. And so Batman bid his fans one last goodnight. http://braveandbold.wikia.com/wiki/File:Joe_Chill.jpeg Batman spares Joe Chill Powers Batman doesn't have any superhuman powers, but he is a master of all forms of hand to hand combat, is a skilled detective, and has access to many high tech gadgets, usually with a bat-type persona that he uses to fight crime. Batman also has huge amounts of willpower, being able to succsesfully take down the intergalactic tyrant Despero in green lantern form. Batman also knows several Tibetian techniques for regulating breathing and blocking mind control. Personality and Traits Because he is driven by the guilt of his parents' death, Batman is usually a very grim and serious figure who rarely smiles with a large intolerance for heroes who use there powers to make money, give up on life or simply just quit the hero business. He does display a dry wit that he usually keeps to himself, but which viewers learn as he reacts to some of the more absurd characters in the series. However, he does have a few friends such as Green Arrow, the third Blue Beetle and Aquaman. In contrast, his alter ego Bruce Wayne is a superficial, pampered playboy who live off his parents' wealth. Batman also has a complete separate criminal personality named Matches Malones , with his own various contacts, sources and criminal connections that make Matches Malone practically a real person. Batman dons the Matches Malone persona when he needs inside information from the criminal world. During the episode Mask of Matches Malone Batman is accidentally knocked unconscious and when he comes to, Batman thinks he is actually the criminal Matches Malone. He reverts back to his normal self thanks to the birds of prey and Matches Malone's criminal rival Two-Face. As Matches Malone, Batman is a ruthless high profile gangster with the power to become the most powerful crime boss in Gotham. Relationships *Huntress: She constantly flirted with Batman during the episode Night of the Huntress although Batman apparently has no interest in her and views her as a partner in crime fighting. *Black Canary: Canary was also a super heroine who had a large crush on the dark knight although unlike Huntress she seemed to be interested in a more longtime relationship. In the episode Mayhem of the Music Meister she sings a song about wishing about Batman loving her (If Only). Although at the end of the episode she falls in love with Green Arrow. In the episode Masks of Matches Malone it is implied she still has feelings for the Dark Knight. *Catwoman: The cat burglar is the only villain in the show to flirt with Batman and the only woman Batman actually seems to have affection for. Legacy Batman is shown to be a legendary figure among other heroes. Jaime Reyes is shown to have many posters of Batman in his room, Dr. Fate says that Batman gave him boxing lesson and even Plastic Man and Elongated Man argue who Batman prefers to work with. Plastic Man later describes Batman to be at the peak of self discipline and control. The young hero Blue Beetle also looks up to Batman as an idol. Even villains such as the powerful Mongul call Batman a legendary figure. Trivia *According to the epiosde Menace of the Madniks!, Batman's favorite hobby is fighting crime. *In A Bat Divided Batman's favorite food is shown to be nachos. *Although he relies heavily on his gadgets Batman prefers hand to hand combat. *Batman's go to man for missions is Green Arrow *Despite the Joker being his nemesis, Batman refers to Ra's Al Ghul as the single most cunning opponent he has ever faced, as for Gentleman Ghost, he seems to be the one responsble for his death. *In Batman: The Brave and the Bold the video game, he states Hawkman had been his hero ever since he was a child. *His four best friends are Nightwing, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Superman. *The only people to ever have beaten Batman in a fist fight with no outside controls are Bronze Tiger, Wong Fei, Black Canary, Equinox and The Faceless Hunter. *Batman seems to have a knack for getting woman to fall for him. The three main single females in the show (Huntress, Black Canary, and Catwoman) all had a romantic interest in him at one point, and others like Zatanna, Poison Ivy, Batgirl and Fire all seem to have a crush on him. It is noted in a teaser that Batman has an attraction to Wonder Woman & disapproves of her choice in men, namely Steve Trevor, when he remarks at the end of the teaser: "What does she see in that man?", and in "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!", he kissed Ra's al Ghul's daughter, Talia. *There seems to be a building conflict between Batman and the Spectre. *He is a good teacher to Robin, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Batgirl and the Outsiders. *In 2014, Diedrich Bader reprises his role as Batman in the straight-to-DVD movie JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Also See *Bat Suit *Alternate Versions of Batman Retrieved from "http://braveandbold.wikia.com/wiki/Batman?oldid=14825"Categories:*Heroes ** ** *Characters ** ** *Time Traveler ** ** *Vampires ** ** *Batmen of All Nations ** ** *Batman ** ** *Bat Family ** ** *Humans ** ** *Justice League International ** ** *Justice League ** ** *Batmen of the Multiverse ** ** *Fourth Wall Breakers ** ** Read more *Fire *Rip Hunter *Booster Gold Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Pages Category:Batman/Franchise Category:Diedrich Bader Category:Justin's Favorite Hero Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Tara Strong Category:Zachary Gordon Category:Mikey Kelley